


It's Okay to Have Feelings

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Late Spring/Early Summer 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Damian does not have a crush.  Jon meddles.





	It's Okay to Have Feelings

“Come on, Damian, can’t you just take my Watchtower duty for me, please,” begged 19-year-old Jon Kent AKA Superboy. 

Damian huffed irritably. “Just because you want to go out with your new girlfriend doesn’t mean that I have to carry your workload too. Besides, it’ll cut into my patrol time in Gotham.”

“Please, just call one of your many siblings or allies in Gotham to cover you there. I won’t ask again, Damian, I promise. I really like this girl. Help me out,” pleaded Jon.

“The things I do for you,” said Damian, pulling out his phone. He sent a text to Cassandra to see if she could cover his patrol area since somehow Jon got Damian on Watchtower duty. As both were part-time members of the Justice League, they had to take Watchtower duty to watch the monitors for various intergalactic threats or Earth ones from the satellite base of the Justice League.

“Thanks, you’re the best.”

“Damn right I am, don’t forget it,” said Damian. “Who am I on with tonight?”

“Ah, Billy…?”

Damian’s eyes narrowed. “I hate you, Kent, seriously.”

“You don’t but that’s beside the point,” said Jon, a knowing, teasing smile on his face. “I know that you got a big fat crush on the Big Red Cheese’s alter ego and you are allowed to date.”

“Why do I tell you things, again?”

“Cause we’re best friends, now, you already agreed to take my watch so good luck and see you later,” said Jon. He used his super-speed to run off to his new girlfriend, whatever-her-name-was-this-time. Damian wanted to strangle his so-called best friend.

Although, as he read the text Cassandra sent him agreeing to take his patrol in Gotham so he was able to cover Jon’s shift at the Watchtower, Jon did have a point. Damian didn’t date much. He and Jon dated back in Jon’s high school days, but they both quickly decided that they were better as best friends and hero partners. Jon had several girlfriends and boyfriends since, but nothing panned out.

Damian mostly was not interested in pursuing romantic endeavors. Despite what his siblings thought, he was not still hung up on Jon—Damian’s romantic feelings for the Super fizzled out ages ago. Certainly, Damian was fonder of Jon than most people and they had an easy affection, but Damian was not in love with Jon. Damian loved Jon, just as a friend.

But then, his father, Batman, had the greatest idea along with Wonder Woman and Superman that Damian and Jon needed to work with other heroes a little older than them. While Jon got paired up with Stargirl, Damian had to work with Shazam. It made sense. Jon was considered a heavy-hitter and Stargirl got her abilities from technology. And Shazam was the magical hero community’s heavy-hitter while Damian was, well, a Bat raised by the League of Assassins. 

Basically, Damian was forced to go on whatever mission/adventure Shazam was on at the moment. Shazam did not seem too thrilled to have Damian along for the trip, muttering something about Damian’s father being a control-freak, but it wasn’t as if they didn’t get along. They’ve interacted before Damian was forced into his company for a prolonged time.

Damian just did not expect to be taken to the Rock of Eternity and had to spent time with 23-year-old Billy not in his heroic form. They spent an afternoon checking the safety precautions of all the dangerous magical prisons and if the magical artifacts were well-protected. Billy had explained that since getting his powers at 14, Billy and the rest of his siblings had to spend hours a week restoring the Rock of Eternity’s safety measures and maintaining them.

It hadn’t been as bad as Damian thought.

Therein lay the problem.

Billy had a charming effusive smile that sucker-punched Damian’s heart into overdrive. Jon knew immediately and Damian wasn’t able to keep anything from his best friend. 

And now, Jon was attempting to help Damian by getting him more time with Billy. Hopefully, Billy was in his Shazam form for the watch.

Entering the Watchtower from the Zeta Beam right into control proved that Damian had no luck today. Billy was listening patiently to Martian Manhunter, who was re-explaining the duties and responsibilities of the Justice League members on watch (he did this every time since some people did not take the watch serious enough).

“And where is Superboy,” asked Martian Manhunter.

“Couldn’t make it. I’m covering for him,” said Damian, simply, with a scoff.

“Very well, Billy, Damian, have a good watch. I have a date,” said Martian Manhunter, immediately beaming himself off back to Earth, not without huffing about people not respecting his schedule.

Billy grinned. “Everyone’s got a date these days. Well, Boy Wonder, did Jonno really ditch watch for a girl?”

“Yes,” said Damian, finding a seat in front of the monitors, annoyed at the reminder that his best friend was a pain.

“You’re a good friend,” said Billy. “So, Martian said that things have been slow, so…”

“Then, we need to keep a close eye on things,” said Damian, finishing the thought.

“Exactly,” said Billy, rolling his eyes. “I forget that you’re Batman’s son through and through.”

“How could you possibly forget that fact? I spent years reminding people regularly,” said Damian, rather self-deprecatingly.

“Cause you’re way nicer. And self-deprecation in my thing, thank you very much, so none of that for you,” replied Billy, with a grin

Damian felt his heart skip a beat.

Then the monitor beeped.

“Aww, shit, it’s Lobo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
